The Soft Flutter of Butterfly Wings
by Peyton Bishop
Summary: This is the story of an angel, Peyton Bishop, who was brutally killed at the age of 19. She has the job of carrying out angelic tasks, which must be performed under the Angelic Conduct Charter.
1. Prologue

The Soft Flutter of Butterfly Wings

Prologue

My life was uncomplicated, straight-forward, and very very easy. Some people believe that if there is a God Almighty, that periodically he'll send you challenges and tests in order to measure your character. I'm not sure I ever believed that, I was never a religious person; although, I guess I was spiritual, of a fashion. I believed there was something after death, maybe not the Heaven or Hell you read about, with the fluffy clouds and St Gabriel at the gates, nor the Devil with his red pitch-fork tail, engulfed with flames. But I certainly believed there was something, that you live as a spirit or other entity after it was all over, so you could make a different kind of mark on the Earth.

The events you are about to learn of, transpired when I was just the tender age of 19, and destroyed the lives of two families, one of them my own. I feel great strength in the knowledge that sometimes, the worst thing imaginable, could just be the blessing that you have been wishing for, and if I achieve nothing else, I hope that I can communicate this.

My name is Peyton Bishop, and I am an angel.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everything felt normal that morning...it was a beautiful Monday morning, the birds were cheeping and twittering away, much to my father's annoyance, and the soft summery shadows were forming beneath the trees and fences of the neighbourhood. My mother was trying furiously to wake my sister Kaley up, so she wouldn't be late for school. Again. I had had my breakfast and followed my usual morning routine and was collecting our mail. I loved doing this, I mean, it's one of the few pleasures you are afforded during the day. You never know what you're going to get in the mail, a letter from a friend, a parcel that you're far too excited to receive. Or it could be a bill...

I walked down our garden path and towards the familiar silver box. The flag was up. My heart skipped a beat...could it be? I rushed the rest of the way to the mailbox, and pulled down the door. I reached my hand into the darkness and pulled out a wad of letters. Skimming through the junk and bills that were addressed to my parents, I found it there, at the bottom of the pile. I could hardly breathe as I ripped open the envelope. It read:

_Dear Miss Bishop,_

_After careful consideration of your portfolio and covering letter, we are pleased to inform you that we have come to the decision that you are suitable to attend our fine institution. It is our hope that you will learn a great deal, and produce spectacular works of art during your time at our institution. _

_Please see the attached sheet, for the extensive list of equipment which you will require to study here. Should you have any queries, please do not hesitate to call us on 704-555-9087._

_We look forward to meeting you in the coming September, and wish you the best of luck in your studies._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lyndsey Baker,_

_Head of Admissions_

_Charlotte College of Fine Art, NC._

I shrieked and couldn't resist doing my little victory dance, but whilst I did so, I noticed blinds flickering in a window across the road. Mr Lowry had been watching me, for the 3rd time this week. At first I thought nothing of it, now it was starting to get creepy. Mr Lowry was widower in his early 50's, with grey hair which was always worn in a comb-over and gold aviator glasses. He had a shifty look about him, and always wore a shirt, tie and cardigan, usually checked and in colours which offended the eye.

I remember my mother telling me that he used to work for an insurance company in Wilmington before he took widower retirement. Nobody knows how Mrs Lowry had died, or even precisely when she had died. Myself, I hadn't seen her for over 5 years. Nor had I seen either of their children William or Cassandra, although I heard they each moved away and got married. I thought it best to not dismiss Mr Lowry's behaviour.

I sprinted back into house, almost bowling over a newly-awakened Kaley in the process.

"Wha's the rush?" she yawned, groggily. I ran into the kitchen and couldn't help but just blurt it out.

" I GOT IN!"

Daddy almost spat out his coffee. "Hey? Into the Art College?"

"Yeah! I can't believe it, isn't it the greatest?"

"The very greatest, honey, that's so great, lemme see your letter." my mom gushed.

I handed her the letter and grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"We're so proud of you sweetie, we knew you'd get in." Daddy gave me a gentle pat on the arm.

"I can't wait for college, no way am I taking a gap year beforehand, sooner I'm outta high school the better." moaned Kaley.

I looked at her, and smiled. She flicked her long blonde hair and ate her pancakes. She had always been very pretty, yet never vain. My sister was the sort you prayed for. We hardly ever fought and were the best of friends, even though I was 4 years her senior.

"Well, Twinkie, you got a couple of years to go yet, you're only turning sixteen in October. Can't believe you'll be a Sophomore already...just try to enjoy it, okay?" I replied.

"Enjoy high school? Do you remember high school? It wasn't all fun" she pointed out.

"No...maybe not, but a lot of it was."

"Peyton, could you run your sister to the mall? She said she'd meet Erica. I promised I'd take her but I need to go into work early..." Daddy asked.

"Sure Daddy." I smiled.

I sat at the kitchen table sipping my orange juice and watching my parents go about their morning routines, daydreaming because I was on such a high from my good news. I went to my room to get ready to take Kaley to mall. I dressed myself in a jeans skirt and tank top...a favourite summer outfit of mine. I applied my make-up, just a little eyeliner around my eyes and some pale pink blush and decided to wear my hair up in a pony. There. Mall-Ready....

* * *

Once I had dropped Kaley off, I decided to take a walk around the neighbourhood with our dog, Buddy. He was a large Golden Retriever with big brown eyes, which he knew exactly how to use, to get what he wanted. He was a bit dumb, and hyper, but we loved him just the same. Now that summertime was here, I could enjoy long sunny walks with him, rather than cold, muddy and soggy ones.

We walked down the street, Buddy sniffing at the bushes and fire hydrants as we went, without a care in the world. After a little while, I noticed the shadow of a person walking up behind me, getting bigger and bigger. It was obvious this person was largely built with broad shoulders. A man.

I turned around casually, of course, I didn't want to seem anxious. I would have thought it normal, were the person not following me so closely.

"Hi, Peyton," a nasally voice sounded.

"Uh...hi, Mr Lowry," I replied, nervously.

"I see you're walking your dog, there honey." he pointed out.

"Yes, sir, I am."

"If you like, you can bring him over to my house, I have a box of treats I keep in the cupboard, from when I minded Mrs. Kawalski's labrador." He offered.

I hated the thought of sounding rude, that's just not like me...and no matter how creepy Mr Lowry had seemed, he'd never actually caused me any harm.

"Thanks, Mr Lowry, that would be really nice." I reluctantly accepted his offer.

"Well, now, why don't you come back my house now, and I can give this tyke some treats!" he smiled.

"Alright." I agreed.

Mr Lowry and I walked back down the tree-lined road and onto the road where I lived. I hadn't been walking very for very long, so it took a few minutes to get back to Mr Lowry's house. He opened his front gate, which was wrought iron and covered in chipped black paint, and beckoned me in.

"C'mon Buddy." I muttered, since he had halted as soon as we reached the gates, refusing to budge. "Come...ON!" I dragged him in with me. We paced past the knee-length grass and toward the green front door.

Mr Lowry turned the doorknob and swung his door open with an eery creak. I stepped over the threshold into the dank hallway. Buddy yanked at his lead, he was obviously very uncomfortable being here.

"No, Buddy, stay." I whispered. He wouldn't listen, he yanked away again, and this time, darted down the front pathway, and through the gates. "BUDDY!" I yelled after him, and made to run after him.

My chest found Mr Lowry's hand as he pushed me into the hallway again, stopping me from running after my dog. His other hand grasped the doorknob, pulling the door tightly shut, behind him.


End file.
